In eukaryotic cells, DNA is packaged with histones to form chromatin. Approximately 150 base pairs of DNA are wrapped twice around an octamer of histones (two each of histones 2A, 2B, 3, and 4) to form a nucleosome, the basic unit of chromatin. Changes in the ordered structure of chromatin can lead to alterations in transcription of associated genes. This process is highly controlled because changes in gene expression patterns can profoundly affect fundamental cellular processes such as differentiation, proliferation, and apoptosis. Control of changes in chromatin structure (and hence of transcription) is mediated by covalent modifications to histones, most notably of their N-terminal tails. These modifications are often referred to as epigenetic because they can lead to heritable changes in gene expression, but do not affect the sequence of the DNA itself. Covalent modifications (for example, methylation, acetylation, phosphorylation, and ubiquitination) of the side chains of amino acids are enzymatically mediated.
The selective addition of methyl groups to specific amino acid sites on histones is controlled by the action of a unique family of enzymes known as histone methyltransferases (HMTs). The level of expression of a particular gene is influenced by the presence or absence of a methyl group at a relevant histone site. The specific effect of a methyl group at a particular histone site persists until the methyl group is removed by a histone demethylase, or until the modified histone is replaced through nucleosome turnover. In a like manner, other enzyme classes can decorate DNA and histones with other chemical species and still other enzymes can remove these species to provide temporal control of gene expression.
The orchestrated collection of biochemical systems behind transcriptional regulation must be tightly controlled in order for cell growth and differentiation to proceed optimally. Disease states result when these controls are disrupted by aberrant expression and/or activity of the enzymes responsible for DNA and histone modification. In human cancers, for example, there is a growing body of evidence to suggest that dysregulated epigenetic enzyme activity contributes to the uncontrolled cell proliferation associated with cancer as well as other cancer-relevant phenotypes such as enhanced cell migration and invasion. Beyond cancer, there is growing evidence for a role of epigenetic enzymes in a number of other human diseases, including metabolic diseases (such as diabetes), inflammatory diseases (such as Crohn's disease), neurodegenerative diseases (such as Alzheimer's disease) and cardiovascular diseases. Therefore, selectively modulating the aberrant action of epigenetic enzymes holds great promise for the treatment of a range of diseases.
There is an ongoing need for new agents which modulate the aberrant action of epigenetic enzymes. The present invention provides compounds that meet this need.